Signs
by dizi
Summary: Mutants have been depowered the world over. How does the other side feel about that? An antimutant group with religious affiliations could have this reaction. OneShot.


disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. They are the property of Marvel. I do not expect any monetary benefit from this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Signs**  
by Dizi

The Reverend Roland Sawyer looked over the podium at a sea of people. They were not necessarily devout to God, these people, but they were devout to a cause. A cause he himself believed in with all his heart and soul. He had even been tested by God in the form of his only son becoming an abomination. His son was now on an "extended vacation" and would not be coming back. He had followed God's Will and his faith had now been rewarded.

But the good Reverend didn't just have a belief. He had ambitions. Ambitions that the Friends of Humanity could make real. Ambitions his belief had assisted in fulfilling. Ambitions the 'mutant issue' would no longer be able to make a reality if he continued to follow God's plan. However his ambitions could now assist him in fulfilling God's Will.

Because the recent occurrences were surely a sign of God's Will.

His eyes burning with a fire he would have said was from God working through him, while others would have called it a sign of insanity, the good Reverend Sawyer took hold of the microphone. "Good evening, my brothers and sisters!"

There were some shouts and returned greetings from the crowd and he waited for them to finish before continuing.

"This," he emphasized the word getting everyone's attention, "is a joyous day. Today is the day I reveal to you a sign from God has come. Not a sign just for those that believe. Oh, no. No, my fellow children of God, this is a sign for ALL to see. A sign to show the Will of God!" He raised his hands and face to the ceiling. "Amen!"

The crowd responded automatically, though not as strongly as he would have liked. "Amen!"

"Yesterday abominations walked our streets. Once they hid but we have seen them become bolder. They wanted to be treated as though they were human and deserving to walk in the light. They wanted to walk with God's children as though they had the right. These... these _mutants_," he said the word with disgust and hatred, "wanted to invade us. They wanted to become one with us, to be part of our schools, our lives, our families. BUT THEY COULD NOT!"

He saw his words go through the people, saw the rapt expressions on faces and knew he was saying words they needed to hear, words that reflected their own thoughts. Words inspired by God.

"I say to you that God and Satan have fought a battle, and Satan has lost! He has smote down Satan's followers. He has shown to us and the world His Will! AMEN!"

The response this time was more vehement as the crowed chorused back, "AMEN!"

"I know there were those who were unsure in the past. Why would God have allowed these demons, these _mutants_, to move among us if it was not what He wanted? Why would they have become so plentyful? So strong?"

"It is because we lost our way. Though followers of God, we were not his soldiers as He wanted, needed, us to be. I, myself, am guilty of this. We allowed ourselves to be complacent instead of fighting for God as we should have."

"But He has shown us the way by striking the first blow! Where once there were millions, now there are only a few. Not all were destroyed. Some were stripped of their evil powers and some few more escaped God's wrath. He has shown us the way and we must finish what He started! AMEN!"

"AMEN!" The sound was deafening. The crowd was now hanging on his words, waiting for him to show them the way, and he felt the power and joy of it.

"We must rise up and be true soldiers in God's army! We must drive Satan's taint not only from our hearts and minds, but from our city, our state, our country, and our world!"

His face was filled with rapture and determination. He was following God and would be rewarded in another life. "God has given us a sign! Will we ignore it!"

"NO!" As one the crowd began to shout their allegiance and willingness to stamp out evil as they found it.

Plans would be made.

Bounties would be placed on the heads of the remaining mutants and former mutants everywhere.

Victory was at hand.

The Reverend Roland Sawyer bowed his head and thanked God. He thanked Him for His test. He thanked Him for His sign. He thanked Him for showing everyone His Will.

The war would go on.

The mutant evolution would be stopped.

Because some men felt fear of the unknown.

Because some men saw an event as God smiting down the wicked instead of a tragedy of biblical proportions.

Some men were given a test and saw failure as fulfilling God's Will.

Some men used God as a reason to hate.

Some men forgot God is love.

We are not necessarily meant to understand His Will. Only to accept it.

* * *

Author's note:  
I would first like to say that I have a deep faith in God. This story is not about my faith but how I see that others use their faith as an excuse to do as they wish and commit acts of hatred in the name of God. I apologize in advance for any offence anyone may feel about the contents of this story. It is not meant to offend but to point out the hypocrisy we all see daily in the extreme. 

This story is also a protest of the recent outcome to the "House of M" storyline. (Fix my Jubilee, Marvel scum!)

Thank you for reading,  
Dizi


End file.
